


FMA Day Ficlets

by adventuresofcomicbookgirl



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventuresofcomicbookgirl/pseuds/adventuresofcomicbookgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several short fics I did for FMA day back in October, finally uploaded here. Among these fics: Winry and Paninya get into a terrible scrape, a Curtis-Armstrong battle you won't forget, Riza teaches Winry some skills, and a snapshot of May, Winry and Paninya building Winry's automail shop!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Greatest Battle

"Ready….to give up?" 

"Never," Armstrong grunted, arm muscles bulging. "On my honor, I will defeat you, Curtis."

"This might be the most intensity I’ve ever witnessed," Al said, his eyes round with awe as he watched. "I’m worried about Armstrong’s hand though, doesn’t it look like it’s being crushed?"

"You’re worrying about a monster like that?" Ed snorted. "Hey, the shop is awfully full, maybe we should take bets."

"You’re a worthy opponent…"

"You are as well…" both wrestlers were grinding their teeth in agony. "But…An Armstrong will never lose in arm wrestling.."

"OKAY EVERYONE, I’LL BE TAKING BETS ON THE BATTLE OF THE CENTURY!" Ed bellowed. 

"But it’s such an even match!" A complaining voice called out. "I don’t want to lose money!"

"I’ll give you all your money back if you win against them in a match!"

"Brother…" Al sighed. 

"Like anyone can beat those two!" a voice called. But the crowd began calling out bets nonetheless.

"500 cens on Curtis!"

"10000 on Armstrong!"

Al sighed, but the two opponents ignored the hubbub. Their eyes were locked in combat. Friends they may be, but they were fierce when it came to competition.

Sig and Alex sat in the corner of the shop, hands locked but feeling a little lonely.

"I think everyone forgot about our arm wrestling,"Sig noted.

"That’s just how it is with my dear sister," Armstrong shrugged. "She has to outshine everyone."


	2. Propulsion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winry and Paninya get up to some shenanigans.

"Paninya…I know I got really excited…and drew up the schematics…and then I installed them…and salivated the entire time…but now I’m thinking…yeah…this is really dangerous and I shouldn’t have agreed to it."

It had taken a lot longer than Paninya thought it would, but Winry Rockbell was finally having second thoughts. Her eyes were practically shimmering with worry.

"Come on, Winry, you’re the only one I could count on to agree to this! Using these propulsion jets will make my construction work so much easier."

"But also it could kill you, so I’m thinking…"

Winry was moving forward, and Paninya could tell she was going to attempt to tackle her. She had to act fast. 

Paninya flipped the switch, and the propulsion jets on the soles of her feet activated, sending her flying into the air. Adrenaline buzzed through her veins as she focused on the nearby roof of Garfiel’s shop. She just had to stick the landing…

She sailed over the  roof completely, into the back yard. Shit, shit, shit…she pinwheeled her legs, trying desperately to make it to the nearby tree.

She did, but she pitched forward into it. When her head cleared, she realized she was dangling from the tree upside down, only held aloft by one foot that was wedged in the crook between two branches.

"PANINYA!" Winry rushed into the back yard. When she saw Paninya dangling there, she screeched in panic. "Don’t worry! I’ll save you!" She kicked off her sandals and began to climb the tree.

"Winry, no, you need to move!" Paninya cried. "I’m slipping, I slip-"

She fell.

—-

When Ed dropped by a week later for an adjustment on his leg, he was flabbergasted at Winry’s sprained ankle. “ _You’re_ the injured one of us now?” He looked over to see Paninya drinking tea in her usual spot in the shop, her arm in a cast. “And you too! What the hell happened?”

Winry ground her teeth. “We got into a fight with a former alchemist.”

"And we killed him," Paninya finished for her.

Ed didn’t ask any questions after that.


	3. Expert Marskman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riza teaches Winry some skills.

"Okay….take aim…good. The trick is never take your eyes off the target. You have a steady hand, that’s impressive."

"Thanks," Winry breathed, her heart racing. "That means a lot coming from you."

Riza nodded her acknowledgement, but her eyes didn’t waver. When she sighted a target, her gaze was like steel.

"Okay now…deep breath… narrow your focus….and on three we’ll both fire….one….two…three.”

Ed and Roy gave twin squawks as the spitballs ricocheted off the back of their heads.

"Perfect!" Riza said, surreptitiously slipping her rubber band in her pocket. "You’re a quick learner, Winry!"

"Only because you’re such a good teacher, Ms. Riza!" Winry said.

”Who threw that!” Ed thundered from across the cafeteria. “I’ll kick your ass!”

"Don’t make a scene, Fullmetal," Roy sighed, looking extremely despondent.

"Aw, I feel kinda bad now," Winry said.

"He’s just sensitive, he’ll get over it in a little bit," Riza shrugged. "Still, maybe we should pick a new target for your next marksman lesson…" Her eyes scanned the Central cafeteria. "Ah! See that blonde man reading a dirty magazine?"

"Oh, I think Ed’s mentioned him…is that Mr. Havoc?"

"I’m going to teach you how to sink a paper airplane into his spiky hair…."

Winry grinned. She was _so_ glad she’d made friends with Ms. Riza.


	4. Big Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paninya, May and Winry.

"Whew," Winry said, wiping her brow. She was covered in grime but she couldn’t help but smile as she looked at her new built shop- at a prime location in Rush Valley too! "Thanks so much, May, Paninya."

Paninya grinned. “Hey, no need to thank me when we’re partners in this. I can’t wait to run my own construction business from here.”

"No problem for me either," Winry’s soon-to-be-sister-in-law said as she dusted off her hands. "I’m still not sure why you wanted me instead of Ed and Al, though."

Winry grimaced. “Like I’m letting Ed near anything that involved decorating. And there’s no way Al wouldn’t tell him.” 

She put her hands on her hips and surveyed the varnished wood door frame. “Besides, I didn’t want any alchemy help fixing this place up. I don’t think Al really gets that I want to build my business with my own two hands…the way my granny did.”

"I don’t really get it either," May shrugged. "But it was sort of neat learning about construction I guess."

"Wanna be my assistant?" Paninya said, nudging her. 

"Yeah, I’m not  _that_ into it, thanks.”

Winry smiled at them, and then she smiled softly at the picture of her grandmother she’d put on a place of honor on the wall. 

_I’ve done it, Granny. I have enough of my own customers that I can make it on my own. Mr. Garfiel even said I was easily his equal. And I’m gonna keep going, until the Rockbell name is known around the world._

She wiped her eyes and turned to the other two. “C’mon, I’ll treat you to a drink to thank you. Let’s have a girl’s night out.”

—-

"Just remember…" May said, after a couple drinks. "You guys’re paying me back by helping me with my dojo-slash-alkahestry school-slash-animal shelter-slash Xingese-cultural center when I open it"

"What is it gonna be, the size of the town square?" Paninya snorted.

"MAYBE," May snapped defiantly. 

Winry bit back a giggle. “If anyone can do it, May, you can.” She raised her glass. “A toast to our big dreams. Let’s change the world, girls.”

Their glasses clinked together, and Winry felt they could do anything.


End file.
